A Lady Amongst Stars
by Jasper98
Summary: Athena, a Time Lady calls upon the Jedi Order to help defeat the Dalek in the Time War, and a young Jedi knight will forsake everything he knows to help her.
1. Chapter 1

A Dr. Who/Star Wars crossover, I got the idea from watching the Season One finale (I know, I'm a newbie haha, so forgive me for any incorrect facts about the Time War. I just write for fun). The Time War has just begun while the Jedi order is still in power, way before Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader and all that. I'm not very good at intros, but enjoy nonetheless.

* * *

Chapter One-

I walked into the Jedi temple with my head held high. I had come on an appeal for Jedi ships and soldiers. They controlled an army, and my people needed their assistance. I was shown into before the council, in a room with a brilliant view of an evening Coruscant.

"Athena, you are?" A small green creature with long ears sat at the center of the semi-circle of Jedi Masters.

"Athena, I am," I smiled amicably. "A Time Lady of Gallifrey."

"You look quite young to be called a Time Lady," An old-looking man commented drily.

"Age is deceiving," I pressed my lips together in a tight smile. I was used to this question by aliens. "I am three hundred and eighty-two years old." There were some comments of surprise throughout the room, which I patiently waited through.

"Lady Athena," The green Master said again. "Come, you have before the Jedi Council. Why?"

"My people, the Time Lords and Ladies, are in a dire situation." I dropped my light airs and grew grave. "As you may know, we have the power to travel through time and space. We are currently in a conflict with our enemies, the Dalek's, which has become to be known as 'The Time War'. The Lords and Ladies are in dire need of assistance, to fight against this threat against life as we know it. If the Dalek's succeed, they will destroy everyone and everything.

"Most honorable and revered Jedi Council, I come before you with a plea of aid. We need ships, soldiers, Knights. I ask - no, I _beg_ of you - please help us. I would not ask if the need were not dire. You have the capability to give us what we need. Jedi Council, please take my words with utmost sincerity. Thank you."

The Council was silent for a moment, and the green Jedi spoke up.

"Thank you, Lady Athena," He said gently, and pressed a button. "To excuse us, I kindly will ask you. Show you through Coruscant one of the Jedi Knights will. Accept our hospitality, if you please."

A door opened behind me and I turned to see a man in Jedi robes standing behind me. I faced the Council again. "Thank you, benevolent Masters. I trust you will make the right choice."

"This way, Lady Athena," The Jedi said behind me, and escorted me from the room. We walked down the hallway together, and I turned to him.

"When do you think they'll decide on a verdict?" I asked.

"It could be several days, Milady," He said placidly. "Although they've been debating over things for weeks in the past."

"Weeks?" I cried. "We don't have weeks! The war could be over in weeks! I need an answer now!"

"Be patient, they know much more than you," He said, and opened a door for me. We were out on the street now, before a bustling Coruscant. "No disrespect, Milady." I frowned, and followed him into the streets.

"You know, you never told me your name," I tried, changing the conversation as we walked.

"Cashel Noor," He said politely. "From Parvatin. And I already know who you are."

"What did they tell you about me?" I grinned up at him. He wasn't bad-looking, his curly blond hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Nothing," He grinned, turning into a quiet café. "They left that up to me." We ordered drinks. "So, Lady Athena, tell me about being a Time Lady."

"I'm not that interesting," I snorted. "The only thing that distinguishes me from any other life-form is that I've got a TARDIS. Tell me about being a Jedi."

"A TARDIS?" Cashel asked, raising one eyebrow. "What does that stand for?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space." I stated. "Now it's your turn to share."

"My blame is Cashel Noor," He said in a robot-voice. "I am a Jedi Knight. I have been one for five years now."

"Oh, stop," I laughed. "The little green fellow could have told me that."

"Master Yoda?" Cashel grinned. "One of the most powerful Jedi of all time?"

"Now _there's_ something," I took a sip. "Master Yoda...so I need to appeal to him..."

"I think they liked you," He said encouragingly. "I could tell."

"But how?" I asked. "You weren't in the room."

"Through the Force, or did they not tell you about that before you arrived?"

"I came on my own terms; I have no superiors," I said. "Enlighten me, please."

"The Force is everywhere," Cashel explained slowly. "Everything alive, everything around us is bound together through the Force. Jedi Knights have the power to use the Force for good. We study it, and develop ourselves through it. We can use it's powers for what you would call telekinesis, levitation, ahm, advanced physical capabilities and what you'd call...telepathy."

"So mind control," I frowned, disliking the sound of that. "So...you can control what I'm thinking, what I'm saying. You can read my thoughts."

_Damn it, he knows I think he's attractive, _I thought, and realized he could probably hear that too.

"Only with those who have weak minds," Cashel said. "And _you_...I cannot read your mind, therefore I have no control over you. Be at peace, Milady Athena." He reached out across the table and squeezed my hand. My heart began to race. "You were worried, weren't you?"

"A little," I admitted, giving a shaky laugh.

"You would know," Cashel said gently. "You'd be doing things out of character for no explainable reason, and you would be dazed and confused. You would feel it. You would be able to tell."

I was silent for a while, and took a long swig of my drink. "You're still troubled, Milady." Cashel said softly. "I can assure you, I would never dare try and influence you. The Jedi have a code of honor to follow, and we must swear by it. We promise to do good. _There is no emotion, only peace. There is no ignorance, only knowledge. There is no passion, only serenity. There is no chaos, only harmony. There is no death, only The Force. _This is the way of the Jedi.

"Do you not trust me, Milady?" He asked gently. "Talk to me. What do you fear?"

"I fear that one day my people will be no more," I breathed. "And that the Dalek will take over. I fear the other Time Lords and Ladies will be annihilated, and that I will die amongst them. And I fear death, Cashel. I don't want to die."

"There is no Death, only the Force," Cashel quoted.

"I wish it were that easy..." I muttered, and we finished our drinks in silence. Cashel and I exited the café, for it was now late.

"Would you like to see a play, Milady? There are several theaters showing tonight," He offered.

"I'd like to go back to the temple, if you wouldn't mind." I declined. "I'm rather tired."

"As you wish," He said, and led me back towards the temple. As we walked, a scream pierced the air, and we both froze.

"What is that?" I asked, beginning to jog towards the scene. Cashel followed quickly behind, his hand on his belt. There were more screams, and we found ourselves in a plaza. And when I saw what was causing the commotion, my heart plummeted.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek blared in its machine voice.

"What is that?" Cashel grabbed a long, cylindrical tube from his belt and it suddenly lit up into a long, glowing blue blade. A lightsaber.

"An old friend," I said sarcastically and reached for my sonic gun. "Hey!" I shouted at the Dalek. "Over here!" I ran to it and it spotted me.

"Time Lady," It blared. "Exterminate. Exterminate!"

"Try me," I taunted, when suddenly, Cashel came somersaulting through the air behind me, his lightsaber spinning. He sliced the Dalek clean in half, and stood before it, breathing hard. "Cashel!" I cried, and he turned to me and grabbed me by the shoulder with one arm, steering me back through the streets.

"I could have handled that," I said sharply, furious. "I've done it before!"

"Forgive me, Milady, but this is no time for boasting of strength," Cashel said, his voice steely. "That Dalek was a spy, most likely a scout, sent to scope out the city."

"He was after me," I muttered. "We have to alert the Jedi Council. There could be more, there _will_ be more."

"Then let us go quickly then," Cashel grabbed her hand, and the pair began to sprint.

* * *

**End of Chapter One! Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who or Star Wars. I love reviews, hint, hint ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first time doing a crossover fiction of any kind, so I'm really knew at this. I'm trying to combine both Star Wars and Doctor Who pretty evenly, so...Chapter Two! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Two-

Cashel and I burst into the Jedi Temple and I followed him up through the steps and numerous hallways to the Council. Cashel burst through the door and everyone looked up, startled.

"Masters," He gave a short bow. "There was a Dalek in Coruscant, in the city. We saw it, and-"

"It was after me," I said quietly. "Cashel believes it was a spy, or a scout of some sort, looking for me. They know I'm here."

"Changes things, this does," Master Yoda said gravely. "Immediate action for the sake of the city, we must take."

"Cashel," A red-skinned Jedi said. "Take Lady Athena out of the Coruscant for the time being, until you receive further orders."

"Yes, Master," Cashel bowed and took me by the arm. "Milady, do you have your things?"

"Hold on," I stopped, brushing him off. "Shouldn't I have a say in this? I know the Dalek better than any of you, I know how to fight it!"

"With all due respect, Milady, you didn't demonstrate that today," Cashel said kindly.

"That's because you wouldn't let me!" I cried. "I'm not some defenseless little princess who can't do a thing on her own."

"The target was you," The red Jedi said firmly. "We must focus on planning an army then fending off assassination attempts. That is what Cashel is for. He will stay with you at all times and protect you."

"Fine," I scowled, and Cashel led me from the room.

"What things do you need?" He asked.

"It's all in the TARDIS, which should be in the landing bay. Come on." We jogged down several flights of stairs and found ourselves in the night air. "Here it is," I stopped in front of a small rescale pod and unlocked the door.

"Will...will that fit both of us?" Cashel looked uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on," I stepped inside and he followed, looking around, amazed.

"It's bigger on the inside...?" He observed in amazement, as I began to power it up. "How?"

"Secret." I winked at him. "Where are we going?"

"Tatooine." Cashel mused. "That seems like a safe bet. Set your system for Tatooine."

"Alright," I muttered and set to work. He began to walk around, exploring the ship.

"So this ship, the TARDIS, can travel time and space?" Cashel mused, staring at a screen.

"Pretty much. We'll be going to present-day Tatooine. I've only been once before, but that was a long time ago." It was a long time ago, and I was with my older sister, and my parents. Now, my parents were dead, having been killed by Daleks, and my sister was somewhere in the galaxy, fighting for her life. Had she been killed by the Daleks too, or been captured?

"Milady?" Cashel asked, and I looked up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Just thinking. Open the door, we're here."

"Already?" He asked in surprise and stepped out into the Tatooine sand. It was late afternoon here, and scorching hot.

"Where are we staying?" I asked as we began to walk. Tatooine had barely changed from my memory of it. Same dry air, same cloudless sky. The streets were busy with merchants haggling various items. We passed a slave trader and I stiffened. "I'll never get used to that."

"Slavery?" Cashel asked. "I know. The entire idea sickens me."

"Lady! Lady!" A trader called out, shoving a man at me. "Real cheap!"

"She's not interested," Cashel said firmly. But I couldn't stop staring at the man in front of me. He had long, messy black hair and clear blue eyes, one of which was ringed in black. He looked like he had been healthy and strong once, but now just looked impossibly sad. His blue eyes pleaded with me in silence.

"How much?" I found myself saying.

"How much do you have?" The trader asked.

"Milady, we don't have time for this," Cashel hissed, but I ignored him.

"That is no business of yours," I said coldly to the trader. "How much is he?"

"I don't have time to haggle prices," Cashel growled and stepped up. "You will give this slave to us." Instantly, the trader's face slackened.

"I will give this slave to you," He repeated dully, thrusting forward the man's lead. I took it in awe. This had to be the mind control he had spoken of earlier.

"Free of charge," Cashel said.

"Free of charge," He repeated. "He is yours."

"Come on," Cashel growled and I followed him, the slave boy in tow. We entered an inn, and he grudgingly ordered a room. I followed him in silence as he unlocked the door. The slave boy, still in his bonds, stood silently in a corner.

"What are you thinking?!" Cashel shouted, and I flinched, taken aback. "You can't just go picking up slaves wherever you go! Have you no priorities? What were you going to do with him?"

"I felt sorry for him!" I shouted back. "Is that so wrong? Aren't Jedi all about compassion and all that? I'm freeing him." I turned to the slave, who looked astonished. I went up to him and undid the ropes binding his wrists. "You're free."

The man looked at me in awe, his eyes huge. Then he suddenly dropped to one knee, making a fist over his heart. "Milady, you have freed me from a life of eternal slavery and suffering. My name is Darrah Osin, and I pledge my service in your name, my lady, and master."

"Great," Cashel groaned. "Look what you've done."

"Darrah, that's not necessary," I said kindly and he looked up.

"It is the custom of my people; we pay back debt owed to us," He got to his feet. "I owe you everything, Milady."

"Stop it," Cashel growled. "Just stop it. He has to go."

"He doesn't have to go..." I frowned. "You're just being ridiculous."

"Either he leaves, or I do." Cashel presented the ultimatum. I was taken aback at his sudden switch of moods. Darrah was silent, looking on with a bitten lower lip. "Those are my terms."

"Cashel!" I cried, and pulled him forcibly from the room. "What is wrong with you?"

"You don't know this man!" He shouted. "How do you know he's not a spy for the Sith, or the Dalek?"

"He was a slave!" I shouted back. "And I felt sorry for him!"

"What, did he bat his eyelashes at you, flex a muscle, and you fell head over heels? Is that why?" Cashel roared.

"Why are you like this?" I snapped. "Are you...are you jealous?"

"No-"

"Aren't Jedi not supposed to love?" I continued. "Aren't you not supposed to? Why do you care?"

"It's my job to care!" He yelled, then dropped his voice. "It's my job to protect you, Milady. And I take my job very seriously." He turned and walked down the hall, and I didn't follow him.

"Maybe I don't need your protection," I muttered, watching him go. "Maybe I don't need you."

I turned back into the room, where Darrah was waiting, looking concerned at the door. "Is the Jedi still mad?" He asked softly.

"He'll calm down, he has too," I muttered, plopping down on the bed and drawing the covers around me. "I'm going to sleep."

"I'll wait for him," Darrah promised, moving to a position by the door. I closed my eyes.

* * *

Cashel walked the streets of Tatooine, furious and angry at himself. He was a Jedi Knight, not a lovesick teenager. So why was he feeling this way? Never had he ever gotten that angry in his entire life, but today he'd just exploded at Athena.

It was the way she had looked at him. With a weakening, heart-teasing adoration, that made Cashel feel insignificant and worthless. As a Jedi, he'd been taught to let go of emotion, to release all feelings of passion, of anger, and now he was betraying that.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Breathe in, and out," He muttered. "She's just a girl. Just a girl, and nothing more."

He turned back to the inn and went back into the room, where he was greeted by Darrah at the door. "Where is Athena?" He asked, stiffening.

"Asleep," Darrah murmured, nodding towards the Time Lady, lying on the bed, the covers pulled up over her face. Cashel slowly crossed over her and pulled the covers down, quietly watching her sleep.

"Jedi," Darrah said, and he turned, surprised. "I know who you are. You used your mind tricks on the trader. Only Jedi do that."

* * *

I awoke without stirring, feeling out of place in this bed, and remembered that I wasn't on the TARDIS anymore. I heard voices, soft and hushed around me. Cashel and Darrah. I kept one eye opened and listened.

"What do you want from me?" Cashel asked. "From her?"

"I come from a planet of warriors, of ancient legacies, of honorable men," Darrah said proudly. "Your lady saved my life, and I owe a debt of gratitude to her. It is part of an ancient tradition to give back what we owe in service. Your lady has freed me, so I-"

"So you pledge yourself into a new type of bondage," Cashel mused. "How long does it last?"

"This is voluntary," Darrah said, his voice harder. "And I stay until she orders me away."

"But that could be forever."

"Your lady would not do that, I have a feeling," Darrah said smoothly, and I sensed he was smiling. "But...I would not mind staying with her."

"Of course you wouldn't," Cashel said bitterly. "I'm going to bed." He crossed to the other side of the room and lay down on the sofa, and Darrah returned to his spot at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of something warm and savory inside the inn room. Breakfast! I got out of bed, grinning.

"It's sausage and eggs, Milady," Cashel said, smiling somewhat nervously at me. "It's an Earth dish, but I thought you'd like it."

"I do," I said evenly, keeping my eyes locked on his as I crossed over to the steaming plate. "Where's Darrah?"

"I sent him out to find a Wookie," Cashel grinned. "And I told him not to come back until he found one."

"But there are no Wookies in Tatooine," I said slyly, eying him. "That was mean."

"I needed time to talk to you," He said shamelessly. "Alone." I took a big bite of the eggs and groaned in satisfaction.

"It's even got cheese..." I smiled. "Well, we're alone. What do you want?"

"Firstly, and most importantly, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night," Cashel said seriously. "I was completely out of line, and very wrong. And I apologize. I let my emotions get the best of me, Milady, and I promise it won't happen again."

"It happens to all of us," I smiled, and he looked relieved. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why did you get so angry?"

"Because I didn't trust Darrah," He admitted. "I still don't. But I spoke to him last night, and I've determined he's not a threat."

"Did you now?" I rolled my eyes internally, but let him go on. "Do you permit him to stay?"

"Yes," Cashel frowned, annoyed at my sarcasm. "And I know what he means to you, so he gets to stay. But one slip up, _one, _and he's out."

"Oh thank you, my benevolent and gracious savior!" I said dramatically, bowing low. "He shall prove himself worthy, I swear it!"

"Or I could have killed him in his sleep, and we would have been done with him," Cashel said grimly, and then his face lit up with a laugh. "I'm kidding! See, Milady, you're not the only one who can joke."

"You really piss me off sometimes..." I snorted, laughing as well and punching his arm. I finished breakfast and put the dishes away.

"I know what he means to you," Cashel said gently as he opened the door for me. "I still don't like him, but he can stay."

"Cashel?" I asked as we began to walk the streets. "Tell me why Jedi cannot love."

"Jedi can love," He said, choosing his words carefully. "We have to love. Romantic relationships are...a distraction. They prevent us from doing what we need to do. But love...you need to have that, within reason. You can't obsess over what you love, but you have to protect it. That's what the Jedi are all about - protecting the galaxy, keeping the status quo. Does that make sense?"

"Yes..." I said slowly. "But aren't you ever lonely? I would be."

"I am content with my life," Cashel said. "And I'm not lonely when I'm-" He stopped, shaking his head. "Forget it. Should we find Darrah?"

"Sure," I said, looking into his eyes. He was holding back, I could tell. Many years of oppression disguised as self-perfecting were showing through, and I could tell he was conflicted over it. "Cashel," I said gently. "I'm really glad they put you with me."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because I like you," I said. "You're a Jedi, but you're very real. I can't say human, because I'm not, ha ha, but you have emotions. You seem more like a person than an omnipotent defender of the universe."

"It's not supposed to be like that..." Cashel muttered.

"It was supposed to be a compliment," I sighed.

"I know, Milady," He smiled and tapped my arm playfully with his fist. "And thank you. Although the Masters at the Temple would want otherwise."

"Speaking of said Masters, any news from Coruscant?" I asked. Just then, Darrah came running up to us, and fell to his knees.

"Milady, I couldn't find a wookie, I searched everywhere, please forgive me, I tried, I really did-"

"Be quiet, Darrah and get up," Cashel said, chuckling. "I just said that to get you out of the way for an hour or two." Darrah narrowed his eyes as he digested this information.

"But you said it was urgent that I found one," He said, confused. "You said it was crucial that Milady Athena saw one-"

"He lied," I interrupted him, laughing and laying a hand on Darrah's shoulder kindly. "We just needed a moment in private, that's all."

"Oh," Darrah said, looking down at the ground. "Alright then."

"Come on, you lot," I grinned, wrapping my arms around both of them. "Let's go check on the TARDIS."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy, Mishil Khan, the great Sith empress, sat in her throne room, across from her, a Dalek. "You say these 'Time Lords' and 'Time Ladies' have aligned themselves with the Jedi?" She asked cooly.

"Affirmative," The Dalek blared, and pulled up several blurry images of a pretty brunette walking through Coruscant with a Jedi Knight and sitting at a café with him, of the same girl leaving the Jedi Temple and stepping into an escape pod.

"Well, we can't have that," She smiled cooly. "Wouldn't want to give them an edge, now would we? Tell your leader I'll dispatch some of my troops. If anyone can take the Jedi out, it's me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! Sorry for the wait :) Enjoy and review!**

Chapter Four-

"So this is your ship?" Darrah asked, looking around in awe. "It's like nothing I've ever seen!"

"That's the TARDIS for you," I said, stepping out in more traditional Tatooinian robes. "Have you checked the radio yet?" I approached Cashel, who was fiddling with some buttons on a screen. "Any news?"

"None that I can pick up," He sighed, stepping back. Suddenly, there was a banging on the outside of the TARDIS, and I walked annoyedly to the door and flung it open, but nothing was there.

"Who is it?" Darrah called from inside the ship.

"Nobody," I muttered, walking slowly around the ship...

Face to metallic exterior with a Dalek! I screamed, breaking into a run away from the TARDIS, drawing it's attention away from my companions. "Exterminate!" It blared and my legs couldn't run fast enough as I fumbled for my ray gun.

"Bloody hell," I muttered, a stitch sewing its way into my side. "Time to get in shape."

"Milady!" I heard Cashel roar behind me and I turned around for a fleeting glance. He was running for us, lightsaber drawn, and Darrah was behind him. I grabbed ray gun, spun around and fired - freezing the Dalek in place. Cashel leapt up through the air, somersaulted, and sliced the thing in half.

"What was that?!" Darrah cried, staring at the severed Dalek lying on the dirt street.

"My greatest enemy," I sighed. "They've found us."

"No," A cool, sneering voice called from a rooftop and we all looked up. "I found you."

A female dressed in black stood, holding a red lightsaber on the rooftop. She had a shaved head, and her skin was red, tattooed with black designs. She looked frightening - as was her intention - and right away, I knew who she was. A Sith Lady.

"Time Lady," She called at me, and I flinched. "You are the one called Athena, no?"

"I am," I said bravely. "What do you want?"

"You, my dear," She jumped down from the rooftop and landed in the street. "I'm afraid I'll be doing you in."

"No you won't," Cashel stepped up, drawing his lightsaber. "Run, Milady! Darrah, take care of her."

"What?" I cried. "No, no way, I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll kill your little Jedi friend and take you next!" The Sith cried wickedly. "This should be quick..."

"Go!" Cashel shouted, and Darrah grabbed my arm and began running to the TARDIS. I didn't see them fight, as Darrah shoved me into the TARDIS and turned it on.

"We can't leave him," I muttered, but found myself walking to the controls and launching the ship out of Tatooine.

"He can take care of himself," Darrah said encouragingly. "And he can't die. He's a Jedi."

"And she's a Sith!" I cried. "We're going back."

"Milady, what can we do?" He retorted, taking me by the shoulders. "We'd only get in the way."

"But how will he find his way back to us?" I said quietly. "He can't. We left him alone."

"He's fulfilled his mission to protect you," Darrah said softly. "And now it's my turn. We can't go back." I sighed, turning away from Darrah and fighting back tears. Cashel had sacrificed himself for us, for me. He knew he wouldn't win, but he had bought us time, and saved both our lives.

"Darrah," I murmured, and he put his arms around me, holding me close. "He didn't deserve to die. Not like that."

"He died bravely," He said soothingly. "We have to go to Coruscant, to notify the other Jedi of this attack."

"Of course," I sniffed sharply, pulling away and going to controls. I tried to turn on the screen, but it wouldn't go. Frustrated, I tried again, but the usual background didn't show up.

An image of a massive window, stars on the other side, appeared. The framing and the walls around the window were black and the back end of a chair sat in front of the screen. Suddenly, the chair spun around, and the Sith Lady was facing me.

"Athena," She grinned.

"Why are you on my screen?" I demanded, furiously.

"Your eyes are red," She commented snidely. "Have you been crying?"

"No!" I retorted. "What do you want?"

"I have something of yours," She said, and my blood froze in my veins. "Someone important to you, I can tell." She snapped her fingers, and there were heavy footsteps. Suddenly, two soldiers dragged another man into view. He looked exhausted, his brow and hair covered in sweat. I could hear him breathing hard over the screen.

The Sith grasped his chin with her slender fingers and lifted his face so I could see it. "Your little friend?" She grinned and I stifled a gasp.

"Why do you have Cashel?" I demanded.

"Oh, he's just been keeping me company," The Sith sneered. "We've been having a little fun. Haven't we?" She turned his beaten face towards hers and kissed his nose. "He's just tired."

"Let him go," I demanded. "What do you want from me?"

"Just you," She pushed Cashel to the floor roughly. "Come to me, give up yourself, and he is free." I sighed, knowing that that was what her terms would be.

"And what if I refuse?" I asked, and she stood up, dragging Cashel alongside her using the Force.

"This is what happens," She sneered, and lightning shot from her fingertips and struck Cashel. He screamed in pain, falling to the floor in agony. I gasped, standing up in my seat.

"No!" I shouted. "Stop it! Stop it! I'll do what you want!"

"Very nice," She released Cashel who fell to the floor, breathing hard.

"No, Milady, no..." He breathed softly, looking up, despite the pain he was in. "It's a trap."

"Be silent," She flung him against the wall roughly, using the Force again. "I will meet you on Mustafar." The screen went black, and I collapsed to the floor, exhausted. Darrah came running over, and helped me up.

"She has Cashel," I moaned, bursting into tears. "And she wants me to give myself up."

"We're going to Coruscant," He said firmly. "We're going to see the Jedi Council first. They'll take care of it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

Darrah and I sent the TARDIS immediately to Coruscant and landed at the Jedi Temple. Brushing past the guards, we bolted inside and ran through the halls and into the Council room.

"They have Cashel!" I blurted out, interrupting their meeting. "The Sith, they came after me in Tatooine and now they have him."

"Lady Athena, what is going on?" A Jedi Master asked, looking angry. "Who is this man?"

"Darrah, we picked him up, but that's not the point!" I cried, stamping my foot. "This Sith Lady has him and she's _torturing_ him, and she wants me to go to Mustafar and give myself up!"

"No," Master Yoda said firmly. "Go not, you will to Mustafar. Done his duty, Cashel has. Safe you are, and matters that does."

"No," I shook my head, shutting my eyes, because I couldn't believe my ears. "We have to go save Cashel, or at least let me try."

"No!" The red-skinned Jedi cried. "You must stay here. You are too valuable an asset to lose."

"An _asset?"_ I seethed, furious at them all. "I am _not..."_

"Getting in the way of your judgement, your emotions are," Yoda said firmly. "Calm down."

"Screw you, screw all of you," I muttered, storming out of the room. Darrah dutifully followed, and grabbed my arm.

"Milady, forgive me for saying so, but the Jedi Masters have a point," He said gently. "Cashel knew what he was getting into when he stepped up to fight the Sith Lady."

"But I can't just leave him there to die!" I cried, continuing at a brisk pace towards the TARDIS. "I have to go. He'd do the same for me."

"But that's because it's his job!" Darrah cried. "And your job is to be a Time Lady and defend your people and fight Dalek!"

"How could you say that?" I whispered, hurt, and broke into a run.

"Milady, wait!" He cried, and I found myself on the landing dock. I sprinted through the ships and reached the TARDIS, unlocking it and slamming the door shut before Darrah could get inside.

In an indescribable anger, I activated the ship and set my course to Mustafar. I knew what I had to do, and no one would stop me.

* * *

The TARDIS landed in Mustafar after I'd changed into more appropriate clothes for the extreme heat that practically poured off the planet. I had on protective boots and short, leather shorts with a white tube top that bared my stomach. The last thing I wanted was to overheat.

I got out of the TARDIS and was met with an overwhelming wave of heat. I had tracked the Sith Lady's message to her exact coordinates and found myself just outside a massive station. I walked up to the guard doors, and found them unlocked. They were expecting me.

Inside was cool, almost freezing, but I welcomed the change in temperature. The halls were void of soldiers and guards. It was eerie, how quiet everything was. I found a pair of doors, that whooshed open when I approached them.

A figure lay on the floor, and I broke into a run. "Cashel!" I cried, falling to my knees beside him and lifting his beaten head into my hands. His eyes opened and he took a shaky breath.

"Athena," He croaked.

"I'm right here," I promised. "I'd never leave you."

"You have to go," He said urgently. "It's a trap. Mishil Khan is going to kill you."

"But you won't die," I said, helping him sit up. "That's what matters, right?"

"That wasn't her plan," He croaked. "She was never going to let me go. I tried to warn you."

"The TARDIS is nearby. We can make it," I lifted his arm over my shoulder and tried to help him stand, but he was much heavier than me. "Come on, Cashel, don't give up now."

"Athena!" He cried, impatiently. "Go now while you still can. I'll hold you back."

"I'm not leaving you!" Finally, I was able to stand and took a shaky step.

"Athena," Cashel said more softly. "One of us is going to die here, and it's not going to be you. And since I am going to die-" He grabbed my face with a burst of strength and suddenly kissed me. "Before, in Tatooine, I meant to say 'I'm not alone when I'm with you'." He murmured under my lips, and kissed me harder.

I didn't even have time to think, when he pulled away. "Now go. You have a duty to your people."

"How very touching!" We spun around and saw Mishil Khan standing behind both of us. "But Cashel, you just broke one of the greatest Jedi laws. Your emotions are getting the best of you."

"I am here," I said firmly. "Let him go free. That was the deal."

"There was never a deal," She sneered. "Step up to me, Time Lady. Let me look at you." I did as she said, gently releasing Cashel and facing her. Her face instantly twisted in alarm, and she looked from Cashel to me. "You," She pointed a shaky finger at me. "The Force, it is strong with you. I always thought it was the Jedi. Did you know?" She turned to Cashel, who nodded.

"From the beginning," He said firmly. "That's why the Jedi wanted to keep you safe in Tatooine."

"She is strong," Mishil muttered, her eyes wide. "Too strong." She turned to me and took out the handle of a lightsaber and threw it at me. It activated at my touch. The blade was blue and I realized it belonged to Cashel. "Let's see how you fight, Time Lady."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

Mishil Khan jumped up in the air and I leapt out of her way as she brought her lightsaber down where I just was standing. "Use your instincts!" Cashel cried.

"What does that mean?" I cried, and she swung her lightsaber at my head, which I blocked with Cashel's blade. I had some experience with sword fighting, but nothing like this.

"Don't think about it!" He cried. "Let the Force guide you."

"How?!" I screamed, swinging bluntly at her. She blocked me effortlessly and laughed. "I can't fight her!"

"Yes you can!" Cashel cried. "You're much stronger than she is!"

"No she's not!" Mishil seethed, spinning in a circle with her blade extended. I ducked out of the way. _"I_ am! And I will win!" She lunged at me, trailing her lightsaber behind her and grasped my throat with her long, bony fingers, jumping through the air - still holding onto me - and slamming me against the wall. "I will kill you, _weakling."_ She hissed, as I struggled for air. I could practically feel my pupils dilating as I choked, weakly kicking and trying to uncurl her fingers.

"Let go!" Cashel shouted, and I didn't know what that meant. Let go of what? "Reach inside of you! There is a power there, you just have to feel it! Let go of the outside world, and find the power inside of you!" I wanted to tell him how ridiculously cheesy he sounded, but couldn't. My vision was beginning to darken, black spots swimming across my line of sight. I saw Mishil Khan laughing before I shut my eyes.

And then, something changed. It is hard to describe, but I found myself oddly at peace. My first though was, _I'm dead, _but then I realized that I wasn't, that a part of me was still alive, a part I didn't know existed. I opened my eyes again, and found myself lying on the floor. Mishil's back was to me, and she was approaching Cashel.

"She's weak," Mishil taunted. "She barely put up a fight. I told you I was stronger than her, _I told you!_ And now, I will kill you." I stood up, a strange, but exciting feeling running through my body. Was this the Force that Cashel had been trying to tell me about?

"No," I said bravely, and she spun around, appalled. "You do not touch him, you do not _dare_ touch him." I raised my hand, and flung her against the wall, and picked up Cashel's lightsaber. "I am much stronger than you."

Mishil's eyes were wide, and she looked terrfied. "How is this possible?" She gasped. "You aren't supposed to-"

"Yes I am," I snarled and lunged at her, filled with a new confidence, and drove the lightsaber into the wall, just centimeters from her face. "And I'm so much better than you."

She was shaking, looking at the blade inches from her face and at my own. "You...you..."

"I'm letting you live, just this once," I said darkly. "But one more time, after what you did to him, I'm killing you."

I withdrew the lightsaber and turned away, walking back to Cashel, and helped him up. "Come on," I said kindly, and we began to walk out of the room together.

Suddenly, a gunshot tore past our heads and we both spun around to see Mishil Khan clutching her shoulder, feet behind us.

"Milady, move!" Darrah cried from the doorway and fired again.

"She just tried to kill us!" I seethed, trying to run back to her, but Cashel grasped my arm.

"No," He said fiercely. "Get to the TARDIS. That's the most important thing."

"But she-!"

"No!" Cashel shouted, as Darrah kept firing. "Go, take her down another time!"

"Darrah, come on!" I shouted angrily, wanting to finish off Khan. I ran as fast as Cashel could go down the hall, Darrah backing us up and firing at the approaching soldiers. I flung open the doors with the Force and half-dragged Cashel into the doors of the TARDIS. Darrah stood in front of us, firing away. "Darrah, get inside!" I cried.

"I'll hold them off, Milady, take the TARDIS back to Coruscant!" He shouted, as more soldiers approached.

"Darrah, knock it off!" I roared, furious, and ran out in the blazing heat of Mustafar. "I almost lost Cashel, I won't lose you!" Suddenly, a hot, searing pain exploded over my bare abdomen, and I fell backwards, locking my hands over my stomach. I'd been shot! "Darrah," I gasped, the pain was horrible. "Darrah, get in the TARDIS. That's an order."

He turned around and saw me, and his face melted in shock. "Oh no...no no no no..." He murmured, lifting me up and running to the TARDIS, slamming the door shut behind him and turning to Cashel. "Set it to Coruscant!" He ordered, gently laying me down on the ground. I gasped in pain, staring at the burn wound that tore open my stomach. It felt like fire was eating away at my insides, and the pain was so strong I nearly passed out.

"You're alright," Darrah murmured, holding me so that I was half-sitting in his lap. "You're alright. You're going to be okay, you're strong, you're a fighter. Cashel!"

"Is she okay?" He came over, as the TARDIS took off. "What happened, how did she get shot?"

"Is there a first aid kit on board, or something?" Darrah asked frantically. "It's alright, Milady, we're almost there." I groaned in agony, shutting my eyes tight against the pain.

"Nothing that will...treat this." I said fiercely. "We're here." Darrah lifted me into his arms again, and opened the door. We were back in Coruscant, in the middle of what looked like a hospital, straight in the infirmary.

"Nurse!" Darrah shouted, amongst the surprised residents. "Nurse! She's critical!" I shut my eyes and put my head against Darrah's shoulder, breathing hard through my nose.

"Hold on, Milady, hold on," I heard Cashel say before I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

I awoke in a quiet room, painted brown with one window with the view of Coruscant. I was warm, I felt safe, and oddly, very, very happy. I turned to my left and saw Cashel sitting beside me, holding my hand.

"Milady, how do you feel?" He asked gently. "Are you in pain?"

"No..." I said, my speech slightly slurred. "I feel really good!" I tried to sit up, and felt two pairs of hands press down on my shoulders and push me back down on the pillows. I looked to my right and saw Darrah, looking slightly alarmed and confused.

"Darrah!" I cried, very, very happy to see him.

"Why is she acting like this?" He asked Cashel, alarmed.

"The pain killers," Cashel explained. "They make everyone a little weird."

"It's like she's drunk," Darrah chuckled and I became cross.

"Don't make fun of me," I frowned. "I'm not drunk. And what are these tubes in my arm for?" I tried to grasp them, but Cashel took my hands in his and guided them away.

"No one is mocking you, Milady," He said slowly and calmly. "Go back to sleep soon, you'll wake up and feel just fine." He pressed a button on the side table and something blue began to flow through the tubes connected to my arm.

"Oh, that's pretty," I said mildly, referring to the color. "Cashel?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"I feel...really sleepy." I found I could barely keep my eyes open. I had suddenly become exhausted. I shut my eyes.

* * *

I awoke again to see a man in Jedi robes with his back to me, staring out the window with his arms folded behind his back. The curly blonde hair told me it was Cashel. I tried to sit up, and was met with an aching soreness in my abdomen. Pulling away the sheets, I saw the nurses had changed my clothes into the standard white tunic and trousers of a patient, and that I had a huge bandage encircling my waist.

I pushed myself out of bed, my bare feet landing on the cold floor, with an _oof,_ and Cashel turned around. "Milady, let me help you," He crossed over to me and lifted me up by the arms, for I was leaning heavily on my bed.

"Thanks," I murmured. "I-I'm not in the Hospital, am I?"

"Jedi temple," He smiled. "They made special accommodations for you."

"Gee, I wonder why?" I rolled my eyes. "So, give me the scoop. What happened after I'd been shot?"

"Well, the doctors did their best," Cashel said, looking uncomfortable. "But, ah..."

"But what?" I became cross, narrowing my eyes. "Spit it out."

"You, um, won't be able to have kids," He looked uncomfortable. "The laser sort of...ruined your..."

"Ovaries," I said firmly and he nodded, uncomfortable. I sighed, looking down at my stomach. "Alright then. I was never really big on the whole kids idea anyway. They'd be too much work, and I wouldn't have time for them."

"Okay," Cashel sighed, relieved. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded, still processing this information. "So finish the story. What happened next?"

"You were pretty critical, but you pulled through. The Jedi Masters were especially worried, and put their foot down about keeping you here." Cashel paused, and turned his gaze to the view of Coruscant. "They want you to be a Jedi Knight."

I was quiet for a long time. A Jedi? Training would take years, years I didn't have. I had to fight the Dalek now. "I don't think I can do that."

"You realize what an honor this is," Cashel turned to me. "How incredibly lucky you are."

"I do, but my priorities lie with defeating the Daleks!" I said firmly. "I'm sorry, but there's no way I can do that. If the Jedi Council is going to use me as a sort of weapon against the Sith..." I shook my head firmly. "No. I'm a Time Lady, not a Jedi. I can't do that."

"Athena," Cashel took me by the arms and I looked up at him in surprise. "I'm going to tell you something, and I need you to listen. Please listen carefully to what I say, because I'm not saying it again. I wouldn't do this if it wasn't urgent."

"Alright," I nodded.

"The Time Lords and Time Ladies are few," Cashel said evenly and calmly. "And the Dalek forces are very strong and powerful. I'm afraid that there isn't much hope left for your species. You will have a safe life here at the temple. We can teach you to become one of us, to strengthen yourself, to better yourself, so that you can better the universe. The Jedi will dispatch forces to take care of the Daleks, so you don't need to worry. Stay here, Athena, with me."

I was quiet for a long time, and Cashel kept his hands still on my arms. "Does the Council honestly not know?" I asked quietly. "About...what happened between us in Mustafar?"

"No," He looked away from me. "I've kept it a secret. Athena, you have to forgive me, I honestly thought I was going to die, die without you knowing how I felt. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I murmured. "I feel...the same way."

"Really?" He asked, his face lighting up like a child's.

"Yes," I smiled modestly and nodded. "I do." I made myself meet his eyes, and he bent his head down and kissed me for the second time.

"Cashel, I've got food..." We heard Darrah at the door, an instantly pulled apart, startled and frightened. Cashel gave a short, nervous laugh, and went to the door.

"Hello, Darrah," He grinned opening it. "Milady's awake."

"No wonder you're so happy," Darrah snickered. "You never smile at me." He walked in, carrying a bundle of food. "Good afternoon, Milady," He bowed, offering me the food, which I gladly took, realizing how hungry I was.

"Thank you, Darrah," I said gently, digging in. Cashel said nothing, except for sneaking me secret glances as we ate in silence.

What was I going to do? I couldn't stay secluded in the temple forever and wait the Time War out. The Jedi needed me for my powers both in the Force and as a Time Lady, and I needed the Jedi for their resources in fighting the Daleks. It seemed now, that I had no choice. "Cashel," I said, after swallowing. "I'm going to stay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight is here! Sorry about the wait, everyone! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! P.S. I didn't make up the name Galdera, I found it on Yahoo! by sabinemat, so yeah, it's not my creation. **

Chapter Eight-

"Stay?" Cashel and Darrah said at the exact same time. "You mean...you'll be a Jedi?" Cashel asked, in disbelief.

"Whoa, what do you mean, a Jedi?" Darrah asked in shock. "Milady, what is going on?"

"I will become a Jedi on one condition," I said. "And this will be reiterated to the Jedi Council, Cashel. I will be a Jedi if the Order dispatches their troops and forces into the Time War _immediately_. As soon as they do this...I am yours."

"I'll tell them immediately." Cashel got up and left the room, leaving me with an astonished Darrah.

"A Jedi Knight?" He asked in disbelief. "Are you really...?"

"It is a choice I had to make to benefit my people," I said solemnly. "If the Council agrees to my terms, then I'll become one of them." Darrah was quiet for a long time, staring at the floor.

"Milady, I don't mean to sound impudent, but when you become...one of them...what will happen to me?" Darrah looked slightly upset at the thought of leaving.

"Darrah, I've already told you, you can go home," I said gently. "No one is making you stay with me."

"But I have a code of honor to uphold-"

"No," I interrupted him. "Forget the code of honor. I'm dismissing you, Darrah, your duties are finished." Darrah looked stunned, even a little offended.

"Milady, don't send me away..." Darrah pleaded. "I want to stay. With you. Without you I'd be damned to a life of slavery, stuck on Tatooine forever, unable to return to my people. You saved me. I want to be with you."

"What if I could take you home?" I asked. "Back to your people. The TARDIS can go anywhere and everywhere. I'll take you home Darrah. Just tell me where."

Suddenly, Darrah wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in a tight hug. I was surprised at first, and then gently hugged him back. "It's going to be alright," I said soothingly.

"Milady-"

"I'm not your lady," I said with the same gentle voice as before. "Not anymore. Call me Athena."

"Athena, I want to stay with you," Darrah begged, his eyes sad. "My life at home, it is nothing like this, none of the adventure, none of the action. With you... I was a hero, I was brave."

"There's no place for you here," I said, trying to make it sound less cold. "I'm going to be training now. And what will you do? You can't just stay here forever. You have to go home." Darrah bowed his head in sadness, and released me.

"You're right, Mi - Athena," He said glumly. "Could you take me home? Would you do that for me?"

"Of course I would," I smiled warmly at him. "What's your planet?"

"Galdera."

* * *

Within the next week, I had met with the Jedi Council and they agreed to my terms, and dispatched troops immediately. I was pleased, but still would have felt better if I had been there myself, fighting on the front lines.

"Padawan, come forth, you shall," Master Yoda addressed me and I did as he said, still slightly unaccustomed to taking orders. "Understand, you will, an unusual occurance this is. So late you are to start training, but an exception for you we will make."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," I gave a polite bow.

"Acquainted as you already are with him, decided the Council has that Cashel, your master will be." Cashel, who stood in the corner, looked surprised, as did I. Clearly the Council didn't know about our relationship, and how it was far more than acquaintanceship.

"It is an honor I accept, Master," Cashel said formally, taking me by the arm and steering me out of the room before I could protest.

"Cashel, what's going on?!" I cried. "We can't...someone will find out...about us."

"No one needs to know," Cashel said reassuringly, taking my chin in his hand and planting a light kiss on my lips. "We've kept it a secret so far, we still can." I sighed, pulling away. "Alright, Cashel. But if someone finds out-"

"I'll take the fall," He gave a devilish grin that made him look so handsome, I really felt like everything would be fine. "So, _padawan,_ what's up first on the agenda?"

"I told Darrah that I'd take him home on the TARDIS," I said, strolling back to my quarters. "It'll only take a minute."

"Of course," Cashel opened the door, where we found Darrah, packed up and waiting to go. "Come on, Darrah, it's time to leave. You're going home."

* * *

Aboard the TARDIS, Darrah was pacing back and forth, excited and nervous. "It's been years since I've seen my people," He muttered, a manic grin on his face. I smiled, happy for him. "Oh, Athena, are we here yet?"

"Yeah," I beamed at him. "Open the door." Darrah bolted for the exit and flung open the door. Before us was a luscious, beautiful green planet, vegetation and wildlife everywhere. We were in a forest, but the forest was alive with people. We were in a marketplace I realized, a marketplace built right into the massive tree-trunks and the forest floor around us. People were staring at us, looking at the TARDIS. Suddenly, an old woman approached us, pointing at Darrah.

"It is the King!" She exclaimed. "The King has returned!" More and more people came forth, attesting to the fact, and people began to bow before Darrah, who looked pleasedly astonished. "Long live the King! King Darrah of Galdera!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's chapter nine! Sorry for the long wait, I've just been so busy! Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter Nine-

"What!?" I looked at Darrah surprised. "What's going on?"

"Athena, I can explain-"

"Your Majesty!" Men who looked like soldiers approached Darrah and bowed. "Please, come with us, to the palace."

"Palace?" Cashel cried. "Darrah!"

"I'll explain when we arrive," Darrah looked flustered, as we followed the soldiers through the streets. I gave Cashel a confused look. He stepped up in front of Darrah.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you explain what's going on." He demanded. "Why are these people treating you like a god?" It was true, citizens were bowing before us, pressing their foreheads to the ground as Darrah passed.

"It's not safe...out here," Darrah looked uncomfortable. "I promise, I'd never put you in any type of danger. Not here. Believe me when I tell you that it isn't safe to discuss things where anyone can hear. When were are in private, I'll tell you everything, I promise."

We turned on a street corner and saw a massive dome shaped structure, built in a massive clearing. The building was a marble white with turrets surrounding it on four sides. A lush, beautiful garden surrounded the entire building and a polished stone path led to the gates.

"Wow," I breathed. This place was beautiful, and I admired everything as I walked the grounds, always excited to see a new planet for the first time.

"Keep up your guard," Cashel murmured in my ear. "You don't know who is out to get you here. Or who is out to get Darrah."

"So we're protecting him?" I asked, as we entered the palace doors. We were inside the dome, and the inside had a massive, sweeping high ceiling, and glittering treasures and mosaics lined the walls. A throne made of ebony sat at the head of it all, and a man robed in green sat upon it.

"Cousin?" Darrah exclaimed, and the man stood up from the throne, startled.

"Your Highness," The man knelt, flustered. "You have returned."

"What are you doing, what is going on?!" Darrah was furious, striding up to the man and seizing him by his robes, pulling him up to his feet. "You are not the King, Ignatius, I am."

"Darrah, my cousin, my brother," Ignatius looked terrified, and tried to weasel his way out of Darrah's wrath. "I only-"

"No." Darrah's voice was cold, firm. "You are no relation of mine, you bastard! Who told you you could be King?! Was it your Father?"

"Darrah, my boy!" Darrah spun around, and a portly man with a goatee entered the room. Ignatius fell to the floor. "Back so soon?"

"Get him out of my court." Darrah ordered the guards. "I am the King, not my Uncle, not my cousin. It is my right by blood, and a right they do not have. Take them out of my sight, and all who support them."

The guards began to do as he said, with protests from Ignatius and Darrah's uncle. "You will regret this, nephew," Ignatius' father snarled at Darrah. "I have important friends, in high places."

"Really?" Darrah took his seat on the throne, relaxing into it comfortably. "Well do do I."

The palace doors were slammed shut, and Ignatius and his father were gone. I turned to Darrah in shock. "What was that?"

"My Uncle has been conspiring against me since the day I was born," He replied bitterly. "He wanted Ignatius to be King, not me. His followers kidnapped me and sold me into slavery in Tatooine, so Ignatius could take the throne in my absence. The people thought I was dead." Darrah leaned on his fist, frowning. "Scum like him shouldn't touch the earth of my planet. He's gone now, but he'll be back."

"That's awful," I murmured.

"I've burdened you enough," Darrah sighed. "Please don't feel you need to stay with me."

I glanced at Cashel, who was deep in thought. He pulled me aside, and began to speak in a hushed whisper. "Something is very wrong here," He murmured.

"But Darrah's back on the throne," I said. "He's got it."

"Ignatius' father gave up way too easily," Cashel frowned. "He's planning something."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it," Cashel said earnestly. "Can't you?"

"No."

"Look inside you," He said earnestly, and I smiled just because he looked so excited. "That instinct, do you feel that?"

"I always thought that was a gut feeling," I murmured. "So what do you plan to do?"

"We stay here for a while, investigate what's going on with Ignatius and his father. Darrah doesn't need to know."

"Alright then," I swallowed and looked over at Darrah, who was deep in conversation with one of the court advisors. Gone was the boy I knew who was quiet and patient and only wanted to make me happy. He was a King now, and a King I had to protect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Terribly sorry for the long wait, but I've been working on several other stories and this one kind of got pushed under the rug. But anyway, here's chapter ten! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter Ten-

Cashel and I were shown to our quarters, a small, modest room with two beds on opposite ends of the room. "Thank you," Cashel bowed and I followed suit. Once the door was shut, he stood, poised by the door, listening to the footsteps fade away, and then pushed the door open and started down the hall.

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

"To investigate," He muttered. "And you are staying here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Cashel, that's not fair, and you know it!"

"A Jedi knight is humble, and knows when to take orders." He said firmly and I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. "Get some sleep." He walked away, but instead of going to bed, I began to walk down the other side of the hall, towards a balcony that overlooked the grounds.

I was beginning to doubt this kind of life I had chosen for myself. I was a lot of things, but obedient was not one of them. I despised taking orders, because I was used to running things on my own terms. But then again, I was usually alone, without the company of friends.

"Athena?" I turned around, startled. I saw a man in his early thirties standing behind me, dressed in a suit not from this planet. He wore glasses and had brown hair that was teased up in the front.

"Who are you?" I frowned, my hand toying the lightsaber at my waist. "You're not from here, are you?"

"No, I'm not, caught me, haven't you?" He chuckled. "Gosh, it's been ages since I've seen you! You were just a little kid the last time we met!"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you," I murmured, really trying to call to mind his face.

"Athena," He stepped up to me and took me by the shoulders. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor?" I breathed, looking him over. "You-you regenerated!"

"Only once," He smiled. "Well, actually it would be my ninth generation, so this is the tenth me, but-"

"Oh, shut up, you," I wrapped him into a hug. "I've missed you! It's been at least a hundred years since I saw you! You look different, I like it!"

"Ah, Athena, you little doll, you always knew how to flatter!"

"So Doctor, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be leading the Time War?" I asked, beaming at him. He was like everyone's uncle, or best friend back in Gallifrey. I _had_ missed him, I realized.

"Actually, Athena, I came to see you."

"Me?" I raised an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"You, I have been informed, through some careful research, have been studying under the Jedi Temple to become a Jedi Knight?" He looked disapproving, and I shrank back.

"Yes, but you don't understand, I did it for Gallifrey. I gave you the clone army!"

"Athena," The Doctor took me by the shoulders and I flinched under his gaze. "You are not a Jedi. You're duty is with the Time Lords and Ladies fighting the Dalek. You've been following around Pretty Boy Blondie and his friend the King, and you're deluding yourself. You are not a Jedi, you are a Time Lady, Athena. You place belongs with the people of Gallifrey, fighting the Dalek."

"I have to do this," I tried to explain. "I made a deal, if I became a Jedi, they would give up their clone army for the sake of the Time War! We need the military strength, Doctor, because we're _losing! _Doctor, I had to, don't you see?"

"This isn't who you are!" He cried, and looked around, lowering his voice. "Athena, you are a Time Lady. Remember that."

"Athena!" Cashel had appeared in the doorframe, his face a mix of confusion, anger and betrayal. And with my arms around the Doctor, it certainly looked like something else. "What's this?"

"Cashel, this is an old friend of mine," I explained and he strode up to the Doctor and I and grabbed my arm, yanking me away.

"Enough. You're coming with me. We're going home."

"Whoa!" The Doctor grabbed my other arm and drew me back. "See, I kind of need her a bit more than you. So, Athena's coming with me."

"She is my padawan, she is under my control!" Cashel was uncharacteristically angry, and gave a fierce jerk of my arm, wrenching me from the Doctor's grasp and sending me flying into his chest.

"Enough!" I screamed. "Cashel," I turned to him, my heartbreak all over my face. "You've changed. Something inside of you, ever since we got here...Look, the Doctor's right. I don't belong here. I belong with my people, with Gallifrey. I can't be a Jedi and...I can't be with you."

"What are you saying?" Cashel's eyes were dark, furious.

"I have to leave. My place is with my people," I pulled away from him and gave him a sad look. "I can't be with you anymore, I can't do _this._

"I'm not a Jedi, Cashel. I never was. And politics..." I shook my head. "I can't do politics. I can't because I honestly _just don't care._ I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Athena, you promised," Cashel growled. "It's not me who's changed, maybe it's you. You're becoming a Jedi, that's final."

"Nothing's final when you live as long as I do," I breathed. "Goodbye Cashel, and goodbye Doctor. Thank you."

I knew if I stayed any longer there would be no going back, so I turned and broke into a run, racing through the castle walls. I had to get back to my TARDIS.

"Athena!" Cashel roared after me, and I burst through rooms, cutting through halls, tears streaming down my face. I had to leave him now, and it was killing me. I broke into the Throne Room and was surprised to see Darrah still there, conversing with his advisors.

"Athena?" He looked up, alarmed.

"Come with me." I knew it was selfish. He had his own country to run, a people to rule. But I needed him, I needed him to be by my side because I needed _someone_, someone to stand by me when I fell, to help me back up again. "Darrah, there's not much time. Will you come with me? I need you. Yes or no?"

"Any day," He breathed, set down what he was doing and we began to run, out of the palace and through the streets, adrenaline coursing through our veins, keeping us going. We reached the TARDIS and I slammed the door shut.

"Where are we going?" Darrah asked softly. I leaned against the controls, tears soaking my face. I weakly started the TARDIS.

"Away." I moaned, and he took a cautious step towards me. "Far...far away."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-

I landed the TARDIS on Gallifrey, inside the dome of the citadel, but didn't leave. Instead, I lay, draped over the controls, trying to compose myself. Wrenching myself away from Cashel had ripped a hole through my heart as well, and it hurt more than any pain I had felt in my life. Darrah was standing over me, and I could almost see his hand hovering over my shoulder, debating whether or not if he should place it comfortingly on my back.

"If...if you want to talk about what happened, I'll always be here to listen," Darrah said softly. "But if you don't want to talk about things, that I understand too."

"Darrah, I don't deserve you," I murmured, turning around to him, and suddenly found myself in his arms, being held up and wrapped in his strong hold. My hands were flat against his chest and my head on his shoulder as the tears slid out.

"You're a Time Lady," He murmured softy. "You deserve everything."

"I was paid a visit," I blurted out suddenly. "By a man called the Doctor. He helped me realize I was doing everything wrong. I'm not a Jedi, Darrah, and I never can be. I'm a Time Lady, and that's all I can ever be.

"Cashel changed too," I continued. "He became controlling and focused on keeping me as a Jedi. I didn't think he cared about me at all anymore, really. I'm not sure, but he wasn't the same as he was before. And he tried to get me to stay with him and I couldn't.

"I brought you to Gallifrey, my home planet. I need to address the council. You're not really supposed to be here, but I can smuggle you in."

"Gallifrey, really?" Darrah went to the doors and opened them, and I was met with the amber brilliance of my planet. I gave a soft smile.

"Let me go change, and I'll take you out shortly." I left Darrah and disappeared into the "closet" of the TARDIS, finding the red and yellow robes of the Time Lords and Ladies and putting them on again, disguising the humble Jedi robes for the rich, beautiful colors of my people. I came back out, and Darrah stared at me in shock.

"Athena..." He grinned and offered me his arm. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled, and stepped out of the TARDIS, and we walked to an elevator, taking it to the High Council of Time Lords. A meeting was in session when we arrived, and a plump woman greeted us at the door.

"Meeting is in session, Milady," She said, but I pushed past her and went into thehuge conference room, stepping onto an already occupied platform.

"Lord President!" I called, and eyes weren't already on me for interrupting, they were now. "I wish to have an audience."

"Lady Athena, the Cowardly?" He said snidely, and I felt my heart sink into my stomach. There were several snickers. "Come home from your Jedi friends at last, I see."

"I am not a Jedi, I am a Time Lady," I said fiercely, beginning to get frustrated. "I need to present an issue."

"This is not your court, Lady Athena, please remember your place." The Lord President said cooly, and I scowled.

"You don't understand!" I grabbed the controls and brought the platform up towards him, stopping when I was side by side with him. "There is an immediate threat to Gallifrey!"

"The threat is this man, who is clearly not a Time Lord!" The Lord President threw his hand at Darrah. "How did he breach security?"

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" I shouted and suddenly the entire room went silent. "A Sith Empress named Mishil Khan has sided with the Dalek forces and is coordinating an attack against the Time Lords and Ladies and we need to stop it before it ends everything! I have a plan, and I have allies who can help us-"

"I have soldiers who can help!" Darrah piped up.

"The Jedi possess great armies and warriors, with superior weapon technology and means to defeat the Dalek and also Empress Khan. But I swear to you, if we wait, we will all be slaughtered and Gallifrey will fall!"

There was a loud commotion then, and The Lord President silenced everybody.

"People!" He shouted. "All in favor of proceeding with Lady Athena's 'plan of action' say aye." He looked at me snidely, as if he didn't expect anyone to support me.

The noise in the council was deafening. I looked around, beaming with pride when I saw the Doctor dressed in his full regalia, smiling in approval. I smiled back at hehead that's when everything fell apart.

A hole was blown through the roof, sending debris flying down on all of us. And then, the most terrifying cry of all.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" People began to panic, and I realized I'd lost sight of Darrah. Overhead, a voice boomed on a loudspeaker.

"Athena, sweetheart, I know you're in there. And I have only a few things to say before my Daleks annihilate your people. You knew you didn't stand a chance, didn't you? Is that why you thought you could hide with the Jedi? You know, your name, Athena the Cowardly suits you. It's a perfect fit, actually. You are just what your own people think you are.

"This is the end, Athena. Surrender yourself, and I will spare Gallifrey, just because I'm feeling merciful. I'll save your home planet, but I want you. You have an hour." The voice disappeared and I felt my blood grow cold as I sank to my knees, clutching my head in my hands. The end of the world was here.

* * *

"Darrah!" I was running through the halls, screaming his name, when I collided head on with a man in robes.

"Athena!" The Doctor cried, holding me out at a distance by his two arms.

"I have to find Darrah!" I cried. "To say goodbye."

"Whoa, hold on there," The Doctor pulled me aside into a quiet room, and shut the door as the tears shot down my face. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," I said fiercely. "Or Gallifrey burns and everyone dies. Do you understand? I know Mishil Khan. She won't stop until she finds me. I have to do this, Doctor."

"She'll kill you, Athena. She'll kill you and kill us a second later," He said, his eyes wild and intense. "I need you, we all need you. You have the connections that we need to win this war."

"I can't take that bet," I breathed. "Goodbye, Doctor. Let them no longer call me Athena the Coward."

I pulled away and walked out of the room and through the hallways. It was the apocalypse now, with Gallifrey being smashed and burned before me and the Dalek killing my people. The Doctor was right, my death wouldn't stop Gallifrey's distruction, but if I was going to die, I would die with honor.

I stepped out of the building and into a garden square. The wind whipped around my hair and robes as I screamed. "Where are you Khan!? I am ready!"

* * *

**Chapter Eleven is complete! Please review! I have five stories currently going on now, and the story with the most reviews tells me the story that people are liking, and so I'll update that one more. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve-

I felt my body being lifted and rise off the ground, and I knew I was being teleported into Khan's spaceship. I felt my feet touch down on solid ground, and saw Khan standing before me, smirking.

"Look at you all dressed up," She sneered, stepping up to me and touching my chin with a long, pointed fingernail. "Want to look pretty for your death?"

"I will die with honor," I stared her down. "Take me and do with me what you will. But our deal will still stand. You spare Gallifrey."

"Never trust a Sith," She laughed and I knew she was going to strike me with the lightning, before she was able to step back and extend her hands. I spread my arms, accepting my fate, and she struck, lifting me up in the air with the sheer force of the lightning.

I screamed in pain, unprepared for this kind of torture. It felt like every nerve cell was exploding inside me and it was unbearable. Mishil Kahn dropped me on the floor, and I landed on my hands and knees, gasping in pain. It was horrible and I now realized the agony Cashel went through for me.

I thought of all the people who had suffered for my sake. Cashel, Darrah, the thousands on my planet now being laid to waste because I hadn't been able to fight alongside my people.

A tear rolled down my face, not from the physical pain, but from the immense loss and heartbreak I felt. I would never get to say goodbye to those I loved. Cashel still probably thought that I hated him, and Darrah probably thought I'd abandoned him. That wasn't true at all - I loved them both from the bottom of my heart, but this was a sacrifice I was willing to make for them.

The second round of lightning hit me and I screamed in pain, pleading with Kahn to stop, to make my death swift. "Athena the Cowardly!" She chanted, cackling, and I moaned in raw pain.

"You_ child,_" She dropped me once more, I begged for death. "You think you are so noble, but your people are right, you're just a coward, begging for death."

"Khan, please..." I begged, tears streaming down my face. "You _win_. I die. It's as simple as that. Let me die."

"Oh, but torturing you is such fun!" She laughed, and struck me again.

But this time was different, because I felt a strange sensation. A deep, internal instinct told me that I was going to die soon, and that this was a fate that was set in time. Was this the pre-regeneration feeling other Time Lords and Ladies spoke of? Was it really my time?

I looked around me, at the planet burning below me, and the Dalek forces swarming over, unstoppable. Did I really want to live in this world? A world falling apart at its very seams?

Suddenly, there was the sharp _pew_! of a laser gun, and I was sent slamming into the floor as Mishil was hit directly in the back. Before she could even respond, the blue glow of a blade swung through the air and sliced open the back of her head. She collapsed to the ground, and it was over.

She was dead.

Three figures loomed over me, and I felt strong arms lift me into theirs, a familiar scent washing over me. "Cashel..." I breathed, incredibly weak. I had a choice: regenerate or die.

"Athena, no, no, no...I'm too late..." His beautiful face was streaked with tears.

"You came back," I choked up on my own tears. "You came back."

"I would never leave you. The Doctor brought me to you," He explained, kissing my forehead softly. "I l - love you."

"I love you too," I gave a soft smile and shut my eyes. "Cashel, this is the end..."

"Regenerate." I heard the Doctor's voice in the corner, his tone placid and clear. "You still can."

"No..." I murmured quietly, looking up to Cashel for forgiveness. "I cannot live in this world any longer. I have to go."

"Athena, you can't..." Cashel pleaded, his heartbreak all over his face. "Don't leave me now, not when I need you the most."

"I love you." I said again and he kissed me, softly but passionately on the lips. A final goodbye. "I will always be with you."

"Athena..." He pleaded again, and I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes for the last time.

"It was a fun ride," I breathed, and was still.

* * *

Cashel's POV-

I stared at Athena's body in my arms, in stunned shock. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She was...

"No!" The Doctor raced over to her side and grasped her head in his hands. "No! You can't leave us! Gallifrey needs you, you have a duty to your people!"

"Fix her!" Darrah cried out, huddled under a control desk, sobbing like a baby. We all were. "Make her come back, Doctor! You said she could regenerate! Make her!"

"Regeneration is her choice," The Doctor said quietly, sounding so _old_. "She's gone, Darrah. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to kill every stinking Dalek I find," I set her down and stood up, fury in my eyes. "For her."

"Cashel, they'll destroy you," The Doctor said softly. I turned back to him, standing over the teleport beam.

"I know," I said softly, and jumped out, somersaulting through the air before landing on the ground below. "Dalek race!" I roared, and began slicing through them like a knife through hot butter. I didn't think, only killed. I saw Athena's face in my mind, and was ruthless, sparing none. This was the antithesis of a Jedi, but I was past that now.

"Exterminate!" A Dalek screamed and I was hit, and it all went black.

* * *

**This is the final chapter of ALAS. I've enjoyed writing this, and love the support amongst all of you. Thank you to each and every one of my readers. I have another fanfic called "Cato's Games" if any of you are interested, and several other original fictions on under the same username if you want to read my other stuff. I hope you enjoyed, and it truly has been a fun ride!**


End file.
